Pure Luck
by dark queen of awesomeness
Summary: when megan and her friends get a chance to meet One Direction their lives change forever. there'll be drama, romance, comedy and more. please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION
1. Best day EVER

Megan POV

"Okay guys calm down. Let's just relax and see if we got any emails." My friends all nodded. We all entered a contest for a chance to win tickets AND meet One Direction after the concert.

It was a one in a life time opportunity. My friends Sarah, Lee-Ann, Yasmine, Lexi and I were dying to find out if we won or not.

We loved each and every one of them, but only Lee-Ann and I had favorites. Sarah, Yasmine and Lexi couldn't decide who they liked best. Mine was Harry and Lee-Ann's was Louis. Just to meet them would be a dream come true.

I saw Lee-Ann, Yasmine, and Sarah look at their phones very upset so I knew they didn't win. Lexi and she shook her head. She lost too.

It was all up to me. If I won, then we'd all be happy, but if I didn't… I lost my train of thought when I got an email. I clicked it open and read it. They were all looking at me expectantly.

"I won," I whispered. "I WON!"

We all started yelling and jumped up and down. Then my mom bursts in my room and starts yelling at us to be quiet. We started laughing but still quieted down. We had about a week to get ready.

For sure I knew what my friends were thinking: I can't wait till Saturday.

Niall POV

The guys and I were exhausted. We just finished our concert in Tallahassee and now were headed for Miami. We were all pretty tired from the concert last night but I was very hungry.

"Hey Haz can u make some breakfast?" He shook his head but got up anyway. The rest of the guys were still sleeping.

I was about to go back to sleep when the phone starts ringing. Everyone is now awake and Liam answers the phone.

"Hello?" Liam still has sleepy eyes, but then the person on the other side says something and his eyes look very awake. "Are you serious? No of course we'll do it. Okay bye." He hangs up the phone and looks at us.

"Well apparently there was a contest that lets the winner got to the concert in Miami," he took a pause before saying "but also meet us after the concert." We all groaned. It wasn't that we didn't love the fans, but we're always so tired after the concerts.

"Well who knows? Maybe they'll be cute girls," Harry says. We all shrug and go eat breakfast. We can only hope that what Harry said will be true.

*1 week later*

Yasmine's POV

Time flew by. The tickets and passes for us to meet them came a few days before the actual concert. We were all bursting with excitement.

I just hoped that after the performance they wouldn't be too tired. The concert just started with What Makes You Beautiful and we were screaming our lungs out. I couldn't wait to meet them.

*After the concert*

Harry POV

We were all exhausted. However, we still needed to meet the winners of the contest. We all changed before we left to meet them.

We got to the green room(**A/N: a green room is a place backstage for the singers to be to relax before and after the show**) a little early so we had to wait. I was about to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden I see a gorgeous girl walk through the door and toward us with four other girls. She was a little shorter than me, had tanned skin, and dark brown shoulder length hair.

She had a beautiful smile and cute brown eyes. I knew at that moment was that I needed find out who she was.

I noticed the guys were looking at the other girls she was with. They seemed to be friends with the girl I was looking at.

Liam was looking at a girl who was the same height as he was. She had fair skin and dark hair that was medium length.

Niall was looking at a girl with dirt blond hair so long that it was right above her waist. She seemed really nice.

Zayn was practically drooling at a girl with short curly hair. She was a little shorter than the rest. She was also very skinny and had tanned skin.

Louis was smiling at a girl with short light brown hair. She was a little bit taller than the girl Zayn was looking at, but still shorter than the other three girls. She was skinny, had fair skin, and had freckles across her nose.

It seemed my friends were falling hard.

Lee-Ann POV

When we got to the green room, the place where we were suppose to meet One direction, we saw them staring at us. My first thought was that we looked ridiculous, but then I noticed that they were staring at one of us specifically.

Louis was smiling at me and I felt my face heat up. That just made me even more nervous than I already am.

I saw that the girls were getting really nervous too. We were all in an awkward silence until Louis asked "So do any of you like carrots?"

The girls and I looked at each other and started laughing. The guys were looking at us strangely so I explained.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm the one who actually loves carrots. But it's really the reason that makes us laugh." The guys nod in understanding. Liam then asks "Wait, so what's the reason?"

Yasmine answers him. "That we won't say." The truth is I started loving carrots when Louis said he liked a girl who eats carrots, and so Louis asking that question just makes us laugh. After that, talking to the guys came more naturally.

We talked about regular things and joked around. Then Louis asked "Does anybody want to hear puns?" We were bored so we all agreed and then he said "PMS jokes aren't funny; period." We all started laughing. The night went on and we exchanged phone numbers.

Unfortunately, the guys had to get back to the hotel and we had to get back home. When we were out of hearing distance, we looked at each other and all said "Best day EVER!"


	2. Suprise

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to keely1D. She inspired me to update sooner :D hope u like the chapter**

* * *

Louis POV

Lee-Ann was really fun to hang out with. I knew I was going to see her more often as well as her friends. I soon fell asleep thinking about how amazing the day was.

I wake up instantly remembering the events of last night. I smile to myself and text Lee-Ann. After I texted her, I noticed that it was 7 in the morning and immediately felt dumb for texting her so early.

I didn't expect her to reply, so I decided to go back to sleep. I was about to drift off when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked and grinned at Lee-Ann's reply.

_Do you have to get up this early every day, or do you normally wake up at 7 AM?_

_L-A_

I couldn't believe she actually replied. I texted her back saying sorry if I woke her up and that I don't usually wake up this early.

_Okay. So do u and the guys wanna hang out or do u have a rehearsal of some sort?_

_L-A_

That was actually a really good idea! This way I'm not the only one having fun. I texted her saying I had rehearsal, but that she and her friends along. Then after the rehearsal we could go for ice-cream.

_Awesome. Its a date ;P JK!_**(A/N: JK means just kidding) **_I'll go tell the other girls. TTYL_

_L-A_

I wish it were a date. Oh well, this is the best I can do… for now.

Lexi POV

I was perfectly resting and dreaming when I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes to see Lee-Ann with a big smile on her face. "Lee-Ann? What are you doing here at," I looked at me clock to check the time, "7:30 AM?"

She looked at me with a face saying 'I know something you're going to like'. I sigh and say "All right, spill." Her smile got even bigger as she yelled "Louis invited us to their rehearsal and then ice-cream afterwards!"

When I finally processed what she said, I started jumping up and down. We both started calling the girls. They started screaming and hung up quickly to decide what to wear.

After I changed into an Aeropostale shirt and jeans, I head out with Lee-Ann to Starbucks where we're meeting the rest of the girls.

We decided to but some coffee and wait until Louis texted Lee-Ann the address. We were just talking about random things when Lee-Ann squealed, meaning she got the address.

We all left excitedly to the arena they were rehearsing at. Before we entered, we checked to make sure we looked alright. We entered and were shocked to find them like this.

Niall POV

The guys and I were eating breakfast when all of a sudden Louis came in with a big smile on his face. "What happened," asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a little surprise for you guys at rehearsals today." Louis had a look on his face that said 'I know something you don't'.

"What kind of surprise," I ask. "Don't worry about it. It's something we're all gonna like." Liam, Harry, Zayn and I look at him worriedly.

The last time he said that it ended with Zayn having a black eye, Harry with a broken arm, Louis with scratches on his face, Liam with a twisted ankle, me having a horrible headache and a poor puppy.

*At rehearsal*

We were all nervous for the "surprise" Louis had in store for us. We were about to start rehearsing when THEY came in.

The guys and I call them the Pops because they'll do anything to stay popular. They've been wanting to date us for a while, but every time they asked we said no.

"Hello boys," says Mandy. "What do you want," Liam replied coldly. She seemed unaffected.

"We were wondering if you guys changed your mind on our offer." The other girls started closing in on us.

"Of course we haven't changed our minds and nothing you do will," I say confidently. Mandy smirks as she says "Well maybe this will."

With that said the girls close the space between us. Although they were kissing us, we weren't kissing back. Then all of a sudden we heard the door open and we looked to see who it was, luckily breaking the kiss. Unfortunately, we saw it was the girls standing their looking surprised and heartbroken.

I looked at the other guys and they all had confused faces… except Louis. "Surprise," he says sheepishly. The girls look at us and then the Pops. "Sorry for interrupting," Lee-Ann said. Then they left.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you guys enjoyed the sorta long chapter :D please review**

**- Dark queen of awesomeness**


	3. The hotel

Yasmine POV

I was heartbroken when I saw Liam kissing that girl. We were ALL heartbroken. I know we just met them and all, but it felt like we knew them forever.

"We should've known they'd have secret girlfriends," Megan said.

"They're called secret for a reason. Why don't we just get ice-cream," I suggest. They all nod and we go to the nearest ice-cream shop.

We got our ice-cream and sat down when we heard the door to the shop open. "Hi, welcome to- OMG! One direction," the girl who attended us yelled.

We all stopped eating. Luckily, we sat in the back but to be sure we hide our heads. "Hello, have you seen five girls come in here," asks Louis. His voice seemed a little urgent.

I see her nod and point to us in the back. I hear a thank you when I tell the girls to make a run for it to the back door.

"1… 2… 3!" We start running and the guys immediately follow us. "Girls wait," we heard Liam yell, but we don't stop.

After a few more minutes of running we finally lose them. "We should go home," says Sarah.

I was about to say something when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Liam. I sighed, but opened it.

_Turn around_

I freeze after reading the text. "What's wrong," asks Megan. I turn around and the girls follow my lead only to find the guys standing there.

"You girls run REALLY fast," Niall says. The boys nod and Harry says "Now can we explain what happened?"

Lexi sighs and says "We don't have a choice do we." The boys shook their heads and begin their explanation.

"Those girls you caught us 'kissing' with were just the Pops," Louis began.

The girls and i had confused faces so Liam said "They're these five girls who ALWAYS love to be popular and they've wanted to date us for a while, but each time they asked we said no."

Niall continued. "Then they came to our rehearsal today and hoped we changed our mind. Of course we said no, but then they kissed us thinking it would make us change our minds."

"And then you guys came in," Zayn finished. "So are we okay now," Harry asks.

The girls and I huddled into a circle and started debating on what do. "It's obvious they're telling the truth," I say.

"Yes, but I think we should mess with them a little," said Lee-Ann. "Of course you'd say that. I swear you sound just like Louis," Megan said laughing.

Then we heard Louis say "I heard my name and laughter. Should I be worried?" Lexi said no at the same time Lee-Ann said yes.

We all started laughing again, but Louis looked a little worried. "Don't worry about. And yes we're okay now," Lexi says. The guys start to smile.

"But," Lee- Ann starts, "how are you going to make it up to us?" Now it was the guys to turn to form a circle.

When they separated they had huge grins on their faces. "You guys could come over to our hotel and we can have a movie night," suggested Liam.

We all nodded trying to act normal. "So can we still see your rehearsal," Megan asks. The boys nod happily.

*At the hotel*

Liam POV

Rehearsals went smoothly after we explained to the girls what actually happened. We had headed to the hotel in two cars.

One with just us guys with Louis driving and the other with the girls and Yasmine driving. Luckily there were no complications.

"So when are we eating," Lexi asks. We look at her strangely and Niall explains "I'm usually the first one to ask anything food related."

The girls nod and Harry suggests to eat and play games then to watch the movie. We all agree on pizza and decide to play truth or dare.

"Okay I'll go first," said Harry. He looks around and then stops on Lee-Ann.

"Lee-Ann truth or dare," he asks. She thinks for a second and then says "Truth." He grins like an idiot and says "Whose your favorite and least favorite in the band?"

Megan starts laughing and Lee-Ann tells her to shut up. "Um my favorite is Louis," she starts. He starts to grin and says "HA! Harry you owe me five bucks. "

"And my least favorite is Harry," she finishes. Louis starts laughing while Harry just frowns at her.

"Why? Louis and I are so alike!" She just smirks and says "You only get one question Styles."

She then looks at me and says "Liam truth or dare?" I immediately say "Dare."

The girls gasp while Lee-Ann gets an evil grin. "What?"

Megan shakes her head and says "Everyone who knows Lee-Ann knows to NEVER choose dare."

Oops. The one time I choose dare and I probably got the worst person to get a dare from. She still has that evil grin when she says "I dare you to sing Barbie girl and record it."

Everyone starts to laugh except me. "Ugh, you're horrible! But, lucky for me, not as bad as Louis."

Louis proudly nods and says "I'll record you on my phone now start singing."

I sigh but start singing Barbie girl.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life is plastic, it's fantastic._

After singing the song everyone started laughing their heads off. "All right now it's my turn."

They were still laughing a little when I said "Lexi truth or dare?" She stopped laughing and said "Dare."

"I dare you to use one word describing each and every one of us." She nods and starts with Megan, Sarah, Lee-Ann, Yasmine, Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and finally ended with me.

"Immature, diva, Louis, mom, funny, Irish, flirt, loud, Daddy Direction," she said the last part smirking.

We all start laughing. "I didn't know you could use Louis as an adjective," Harry said laughing like crazy.

Then there was a knock on the door. Lexi and Niall start running to the door. We start laughing even harder as they come in and yell at us saying that the food's here.

"Let's start deciding on what movie we're going to see," said Zayn. Louis suggests watching a horror movie while Yasmine says to watch a comedy.

We take a vote and now we're on the couch ready to watch **Dawn of the Dead. **

Halfway through the movie Yasmine had her head buried in my shoulder, Megan was asleep on Harry and he seemed to enjoy it, Lee-Ann and Louis were making comments, Sarah and Zayn were passed out on the beanbag, and Niall and Lexi were in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"You don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to," I tell Yasmine. She nods and gets up.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room." She blushes a little but nods and follows me.

Then I see Louis and Harry smirk and they say "Liam's gonna get some." Lee-Ann starts laughing, but soon stops when she sees Megan get up half asleep.

"Just go back to sleep Megan," Lee-Ann says in a soothing voice. She immediately goes back asleep on Harry.

We get to my room and I see a relieved Yasmine. I give her a weird look and she says "If Megan had woken up all hell would've broken loose. Let's just say she needs her sleep."

I nod and I say "You can take the bed." She shakes her head and says "Liam its' fine. Neither of us is gonna sleep on the floor."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful. The last image I had before falling asleep was Yasmine smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to skyhighwalker. Hope you liked the chapter. It seemed a little longer than the others ;D I'm up for any ideas. Please review!**

**-Dark queen of awesomeness**


	4. Trouble

Sarah POV

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes. I look around and find Zayn next to me sleeping and everyone else spread around. I then remember the events of last night and start to smile.

Then I got an idea for a little revenge on Lexi for calling me a diva. I got off the beanbag, luckily not waking Zayn up. I got a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water.

I then made my way to where she was. Unfortunately, Niall was there, but no one calls me a diva and gets away with it. The next thing I know Niall and Lexi are screaming soaking wet.

"What the heck," Niall yelled. "Sorry Nialler, but your little friend here called me a diva last night. So I just thought it would be fun to get a little revenge," I say with a wink.

Lexi just glares at me. Everyone is now awake except Megan. My goodness, she's such a heavy sleeper, but sometimes I'm grateful for that.

Harry got up and said "Don't worry I'll wake her." Lexi, Lee-Ann, and I yelled no, but it was too late.

She opened her eyes and put a REALLY pissed off face. "WHO woke me up!" Oh man, she's furious. That must mean Harry woke her up from a good dream.

Then Yasmine comes out of Liam's room and sees Megan. "Oh god, who woke up Megan?"

"That's exactly what I want to know." Harry looked scared out f his mind. "Um, I did." She turned around to see it was Harry who spoke. Her face fell and she started blushing.

"Ummmm, okay. Sorry about getting angry. Just don't it again okay," she finishes with a smile. He nods and Lee-Ann, Lexi and I just stare at her in shock. Anybody who woke her up before would always get yelled at, even her own mom!

Harry must have a huge effect on her. Megan looked at Yasmine with her eyebrows raised and said "Why were you in Liam's room?" The boys looked at each other and cheered. "Yeah! Go Liam," Louis exclaimed.

Lee-Ann slapped him playfully smiling. "Nothing happened," Yasmine said blushing. "I was too scared to watch the movie." Then Liam came out and the first thing that came to mind was sex hair.

She was totally going to give us details later."I'll start making breakfast," declared Harry. We just nodded and turned on the tv. Lexi and Niall left to go get some towels "Can someone tell me the time please," I ask.

Liam took out his phone out his phone and said "11 o'clock."Lee-Ann, Megan and I just stare at him. "Oh shit," Megan says, "We gotta go!" we start getting up and yell at Lexi to hurry up and told her the time.

We all started rushing to the door saying bye to the boys. "Our moms are going to kill us," I exclaim. "You think we don't know that? Let's just try to hurry up!"

*at Sarah's house*

"Do you guys know how were worried we were? You guys just graduated high school and you're already behaving irresponsibly. You at least need to call when you're not coming home! And another thing-" I started to tune my mom out.

She was giving us a lecture on how what we did was wrong and stuff. "Your parents and I have discussed punishment. You guys are grounded for a week! Now if you can excuse me I have some grocery shopping to do."

Once she left we all groaned. "Just great. Now what are we gonna do," asks Yasmine. "I don't' know. You're usually the one who gets the idea." I reach for my back pocket noticing that it's empty. "Oh no."

*at the hotel*

Zayn POV

I wonder what that was about. "Do you think they're in trouble or something," I ask. "Maybe, I mean they were in a hurry and it seemed- Wait. Do you guys hear that," Harry said.

"Hear what," Niall asks. "A beeping sort of sound. Be quiet." We were all silent when we heard it. It was coming from the beanbag. I walked over to it and saw a phone.

I was about to say something when it started ringing. The ringtone was I Want and we chuckled. I saw the caller ID and it was #1 Bitch. Interesting…

I put the phone on speaker and we said hello.

"_Guys thank god. I thought I lost my phone_ _there for a second."_

"Don't worry. So when can we drop it off or something," I say hoping for a chance to see her again

"_That might be a problem seeing as my mom grounded me for a week."_

Harry smirks and says "Oh hon, u seem to underestimate us. We're One Direction. We'll see you guys in an hour.

"_I see you're still as cocky as ever. Can someone slap him for me?"_

"Done," Louis yelled into the phone slapping Harry on the head

"_No, but seriously I don't think it's the best idea- WHAT? Lee-Ann please tell me you're kidding. You apologize to Liam right now!"_

We just looked at each other confused. We could hear them arguing and Lee-Ann came on the phone.

"_Hey guys! So how's it going?"_

"What did you do that you have to apologize to me for," Liam asks.

"_Well remember when Louis videotaped you singing 'Barbie Girl'? Well I stole his phone while we were watching the movie and sent it to my phone and may have tweeted about it and post it on YouTube…"_

By now Louis was already checking his phone. "Well look at we have here. She did post it and it already has so many views. I'm so proud of you," he said wiping a fake tear away.

"Don't worry. I knew Louis was going to post either way so it's okay. We gotta go so we can deliver this phone. Tell the rest of the girls we say hi." Then he hangs up.

"Come on let's go," he yells getting up. "Wait one second," I say. "Someone sure is happy to return this phone don't ya think." The rest of the boys nod and Liam shakes his head.

"Yasmine and I didn't do anything last night." I nod my head and say "We believe you, but it's obvious you like her." He starts to blush and look at the ground.

"That obvious huh?" We all nod our heads and Louis says "It's as obvious as it's obvious that Harry likes Megan."

He starts to nod when he realizes what Louis actually said. "Hey, I thought this was about who Liam liked, not me."

"You're not denying it though," I say with a smirk. He blushes a little and turns away.

Then Niall clears his throat and says "I think we can all say that we each like one of the girls." He looks around and we all nod.

Louis stands up and says "Well then what are we doing waiting around here? Let's go return Sarah her phone."

With that we left to her house.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly my story was deleted from Fanficition but i decided to try again. if they do it again i also have the story at onedirection(dot)com****. Hope you like the chapter. Please review**

**-Dark queen of awesomeness **


	5. The question part 1

Lexi POV

"So what did they say?" Lee-Ann just looked at us smirking. "Well Sarah, you're screwed. They're coming over right now."

Sarah just sighed. "I don't even know how they're gonna get here since they don't even know where I live." Then my phone starts ringing.

I check the caller ID: Sexy Beast. I answer and say "Let me guess. Harry?" On the other side of the other side of the phone I could hear Louis gasp. "She's psychic!"

I shake my head and grin. "No Lou. Actually the caller ID made it pretty obvious. Now as for Sarah's address." I start to tell them as Sarah starts telling me to stop. Once I finish I hang up immediately and Sarah's shooting daggers at me.

"What," I ask trying to sound innocent. She just shakes her head disapprovingly and says "If you guys are gonna sleep over it's best to tell your parents or else we'll be in more trouble." We all nod and start to get.

Before we leave, we hear a knock on the door. "We'll be back soon. Make sure the guys don't leave," Megan says while rushing to the door.

Sarah just nods and goes to answer the door.

Zayn POV

Sarah opens the door and smiles telling us to come in. then I notice something strange. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

She sighs and then says "Well since we're grounded we can't have sleepovers without our parents knowing, so they left to tell their parents." We all nod.

I then give the guys the "signal" which is scratching my cheek. They nod and all go to the kitchen.

She gets a confused face while I start talking. "So, I've been wanting to ask you this from the first time we met," I say shyly. She nods and encourages me to continue.

_Why am I so nervous, _I think. _I'm usually cool with these kind of things… _"Hello?" I snap out of my thought and say "What? Oh, sorry."

She smiles and asks "What were you thinking about?" Without thinking I said "You." Her smile gets bigger and I think_ it's now or never._

"Sarah, willyougooutwithme," I say really fast. She gives me a confused look and says "What?"

I take a deep breath and say "Will you go out with me?" She looks at me like I've grown an extra head. "Sarah?"

She starts smiling and nods saying yes. I start smiling and say "Great. Pick you up at 6 tomorrow."

The guys come back in cheering. It was obvious they were eavesdropping. "Okay now we need your advice on something," Harry says.

"Okay, I'll try help with what I can, but I don't think I'll be a great help," she says shyly. I put an arm around her and say "Come on Sarah. You're amazing and you know it."

I notice the guys trying to contain their laughter. Louis is the first to break. He's rolling on the floor laughing. "You guys already act like an old married couple. It's usually Liam who acts like this," he says. He stops laughing for a second and says "Hey!"

Sarah starts blushing like crazy. "That's actually what we need to talk about," Niall says after he finishes laughing.

"We need advice on how to ask Megan, Yasmine, Lexi, and Lee-Ann out on a date," Liam says. Sarah nods and starts smirking.

"Let me guess… Louis wants to ask out Lee-Ann, Styles ants to ask out Meg, Nialler wants to ask Lexi, and last but not least Liam wants to ask Yasmine." They all nod and Louis says "She's psychic too!"

"More like it's obvious you like them. You guys really don't need advice cuz they like you too, so you guys asking them would make their day." The guys start smirking while Sarah realizes what she said.

"But you didn't hear it from me, got it?" Harry and Louis salute her and say "Aye aye captain!"

We all start into fits of laughter while the girls enter.

They looked at us strangely and Lexi says "Did we miss something?" Sarah shakes her head and says "Not really. Zayn just asked me out, I said yes and that's about it."

Their eyes got wide and they start jumping up and down running to Sarah, asking her questions. They stop as soon as they notice we're still here. "This isn't over ok? You're tell us everything later, got it," asked Megan.

Sarah nods her head and says "Okay, but girls I think the guys want to talk to you alone and separately. So, Zayn let's go."

I follow her going upstairs and say "You really want your friends to date mine huh?" Sarah looks at me like I'm stupid. "Well of course! We've always wanted to meet you guys, so going out on a date would be like a dream come true."

She started to blush as she said the last part. I smiled and said "A dream come true huh?" I then hug her, our faces a few centimeters apart. I start to lean in when all of a sudden we hear Megan scream.


	6. The question part 2

Megan POV

Once Sarah said the guys wanted to talk to us separately, each of the guys took one of us to a different part of the house. I knew for sure something was going on.

"Harry, what's going on," I ask. He just looked at me nervously. _Why is he so nervous_, I ask myself?

"Well you see, the guys and I, not including Zayn, asked Sarah for dating advice and-" Harry was cut off by my laughter.

"Wait. You guys asked SARAH for DATING advice?" He just nods and blushes a little. After I finally finish laughing I start to explain.

"Okay, sorry about that. It's just Sarah is completely horrible with dating advice. I'll help you with your dating problem. But first you have to tell me who the girl is?"

Now you might be thinking _wait, I thought you liked him._ Here's the thing: I still like him, but come on. What are the chances that THE Harry Styles likes me?

Besides he probably likes some famous actress or singer. "Well let's see. She's a really great person and I really fancy her, but we just met, literally like two days ago, so I don't know if she'll think we're going too fast and say no. I mean Sarah said she would say yes, but I don't know," he says, getting more nervous by the second.

I start to think of the girls he's met two days ago. I mean he's met us five girls two days ago and… Well, I feel dumb.

"It's Lexi isn't it? Guys are always falling for her, but-" He cuts me off with a kiss. At first I'm shocked and don't move, but then realize that this is really happening and I kiss back.

I literally felt sparks fly. No matter how cheesy that sounds it's true. Our lips move in sync and I have to say Harry is an amazing kisser. He pulls out of the kiss first smiling like a five year old on Christmas day.

"It's you, Megan. I fancy you." I start smiling like a maniac and let out a little giggle. "Even though I'm really glad that you like me, I have to ask, why?"

_Oh my god. Did I really just ask that? He's gonna realize that I'm not that great and move on to some other chick. I'm seriously so dumb sometimes. _

He starts to chuckle and I feel my face start to heat up. "What's there not to like? I mean, you're gorgeous, hilarious, kind and just overall a great person. Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"Glad to know at least you think that," I say hoping he didn't hear. "What did you say," he asked. I shake my head. "It's nothing, just thinking about an ex-boyfriend." He nods and say

"Well I'm glad he's your ex 'cause now I can ask you what I've been wanting to ask since the moment I met you. Megan, will you go on a date with me?"

I couldn't help myself from smiling at how nervous he looked. I was about to say yes when I see something move under the table and I start to scream.

Lee-Ann POV

Louis was acting really strange. He took me outside to the backyard and hasn't said anything. He was just pacing back and forth stealing glances at me.

"Louis what's wrong?" He stops pacing and looks at me nervously as he starts coming towards me. I got worried at that point.

"Did something happen that-" He cuts me off by putting a finger on my mouth. "Just let me say what I need to say before I lose this tiny spark of courage, okay?" I just nod my head seeing as he still has his finger on my mouth.

"Look Lee-Ann, from the moment I met you, I thought you were an amazing and hilarious girl. And I was wondering, will you go on a date with me," he says the last part while taking down his finger from my mouth.

I start smiling and nod like crazy. We both laugh as he wipes away his fake sweat from his forehead.

"Hey Lou, I'm gonna tell you my secret of why I love carrots." He nods and I bring him closer so I can whisper in his ear.

"Well I started loving carrots when I saw the xfactor video diary of you saying that you like girls who likes carrots." I move away to see his facial expression. At first it's blank and then he starts smiling and chuckling.

I start giggling a little too. "Oh really," he says with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Yep," I reply smiling as he starts to get closer until we're just a few inches apart. "Well there's something I love more than carrots," he says smirking.

I catch on but decided to tease him and say "Really, and what's that?" he chuckles slightly and says "I think you know exactly what." And with he starts to lean in about to close the space between us, until we hear Megan scream.

Lexi POV

Niall's been acting really weird. He kept on rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous. "Niall, is something the matter," I decide to ask.

He looks at me and rubs the back of his neck. He says something too low for me to really understand, but it sounded like _it's now or never._

"Okay Lexi. Here's the deal, I know I've only known you for about two days, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," Niall whispered the last part.

I thought I heard wrong so I asked "Did you just asked me out on a date?" He just nods his head getting very nervous.

I decided to tease him just a little so I said "I don't know… maybe." He stood there heartbroken. "I knew it. I knew you were gonna say no. I just-" I cut him off by saying his name. He just looked at me with very sad eyes.

"Niall, I was joking. Of course I'll go on a date with you!" Just as I finished my sentence, he started spinning me around in his arms. Sadly that happy moment was ruined when we heard Megan scream.

Yasmine POV

To say that Liam was acting strange was an understatement. He kept on fidgeting with his clothes, running his hand through his hair, and kept on glancing at me.

I was about to say something when he started to speak. "I'm just going to come out and say it. Will you go out with me?" Well I didn't expect that.

I actually took a moment to think about it. I started listing the pros and cons.

_Pros: he's hot, it's Liam Payne, he's super sweet, he's hot, he's as normal as you can get, he's hot._

_Cons: paparazzi, rumors, death threats, he'll be on tour, he might find someone prettier and dump me, he'll be surrounded by famous chicks, he-_

My thoughts were cut off when Liam said "Yasmine?" I looked at him and he looked even more nervous than he did before.

I thought _what the heck! _"Yes, Liam I will go on a date with you." He started cheering like a five year old and I could help but laugh. Unfortunately, that all ended when we heard Megan scream.


	7. The cockroach

Harry POV

It looked as if she was about to answer me, but then out of nowhere started screaming. I tried to calm her down and say "Megan, what's wrong?" She points at something under the table and starts stuttering.

"C-c-cockroach!"

The girls then come in with the guys. "We'll take her upstairs and calm her down, you guys please kill the cockroach," Lee-Ann instructed. They left with Megan going upstairs. I make my way over to the cockroach and squish it.

"I think she overreacted over a tiny cockroach," Zayn stated. I shake my head and reply "You didn't see how terrified she was. It was like she was seeing her worst nightmare." We were all in silence after that. Louis then decided to change the subject.

"So how did asking out the girls out go for you guys?" Now all of were smiling. Niall noticed too and said "They said yes?" Each of them nodded except me. They look at me a little confused so I explain to them what happened.

By the end they were all looking at me sympathetically. Liam then says "She was bound to say yes. I mean you guys kissed!" I just nod, hoping that what Liam said was true.

Sarah POV

The girls and I were now in my room trying to calm Megan down. It was horrible to see her like this. She was now crying on my shoulder and was in a sour mood.

"I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of Harry! And just when he asked me out on a date."

The girls looked at her in surprise while I grin like a fool. "Are you serious? Louis asked me out also," Lee-Ann said. They look at Yasmine and Lexi and they nod too. Then Megan looked at me and said "You knew didn't you? That's why you left!"

Then Lexi, Lee-Ann, and Yasmine engulf me in a hug and yell thank you in my ear. I swat them away quickly when I see Megan's sad expression. "Megan, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry about it," I say trying to comfort her.

She nods and says "Can you guys go? I want to be alone right now." We all nod and leave her alone in my room.

Lee-Ann POV

The guys were in the living room now sitting on the couch. When they saw us come down, Harry was the first one to speak. "How's Megan?" I give him a small smile.

"I guess I'll be the one to explain the way she reacted." The guys nod and tell me to continue.

"Well it all started our sophomore year. Megan was always the strong one in our group. However, that all changed when Hannah came into the picture. She would constantly make nasty comments about Megan saying that she was fat and ugly. On the outside Megan would just say whatever, but we knew it was killing her inside. Then everything worsened when Megan met John."

I saw Harry tense up, but continued talking before he could say anything. "He was a complete asshole around everyone but Megan. We hated him, but he actually made Megan smile again. One day, I caught him cheating on her with Hannah. I told her, but she wouldn't believe me. They were going to the Spring Dance together. I told her not to go with him, but she just wouldn't listen. They were nominated for Spring king and queen."

I take a breath before continuing. "He told her he would meet her there. She couldn't find him anywhere. But being who she is, she decided to attend without him. Then they announced the winners and Megan and John won. Sadly, everything was a set up. Once Megan got crowned, she heard Hannah yell 'heads up!' and then cockroaches were falling on her. Everyone was laughing except us. She was so humiliated, she left running to the parking lot. We went after her and told her that we should go home. Luckily all the cockroaches had fallen off by the time we were leaving. Unfortunately we passed John's car. She saw him fucking some other slut. She started walking away not shedding a tear. Ever since whenever she sees a cockroach she just looses it."

When I finish, I look at the guys. Harry and Louis look ready to kill anyone, Liam and Niall have sad expressions and Zayn has a blank facial expression. Harry gets up and says "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Megan POV

I was laid on Sarah's bed when someone comes in. "Go away! I want to be alone." I heard them chuckle and say "You know you still have to answer my question." I immediately get up and see Harry sitting next to me.

I look down at my hands in embarrassment. "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I was about to say yes, but then I saw the stupid roach. I really hate them and I-" Harry cut me off by bringing my lips to his.

_He's been doing that a lot lately_. _Not that I'm complaining._

When Harry broke the kiss, he said "You talk too much." I giggle and go back to kissing him.


End file.
